


Wish I could let go

by Oxmackwilds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, In this house we ignore canon and fix our gays, Lena and Kara need to kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxmackwilds/pseuds/Oxmackwilds
Summary: Imagine if Kara on her venture to get Lex's journals for Lena were exposed to a bit of Kryptonite, enough to wound herORLena realises that she doesn't have it in her to hurt Kara, ever.5x03 different turn of events
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Wish I could let go

Lena's attention shifted from her tablet to the balcony.

_Whoosh_

_Supergirl_

Lena couldn't understand the logic but she preferred to address the reported by Supergirl now that her secret identity is out. Seemed less personal.

_They are one and the same._

She had told herself a zillion times. Regardless, she tended to separate the Kara who had always been there for her, through her ups and her downs. Even when she was labelled a murderer Kara believed in her, stood up for her.

_You're so weak._

Lillian would have admonished her so. Snapping Lena out of the reflection.

She strode towards the balcony and met the reporter halfway the living room. She couldn't bring herself to meet the other woman's gaze, fearing that those blue eyes would lure out the pent up emotions closeted into tiny boxes within her.

"I hope they help." Kara handed over the journals to the brunette.

"They already have." Lena's heart fluttered with the warmth exuding from calloused hands brushing against her pale soft ones.

_Be still. Lena chanted to herself._

"I hope I haven't crossed any boundaries." Lena's not sure what prompted to let that slip out of her mouth. To make it worse, those words were not insincere. She meant that. She hated that she meant that.

"For a friend like you there are no boundaries." 

Lena's green orbs shot up to the other's. See, Kara always blabbered such sweet things & sometimes Lena had even allowed herself to picture a future with them in it. Together.

Lena couldn't trust herself to respond to that. She feared that if she lets it all flow she'd be left too broken and Kara wouldn't be there to pick up the pieces. Not this time.

The silence stretched between the two. Not uncomfortable but anticipatory. A sense that one move and there could be more to this night.

Supergirl shifted on the balls of her feet constantly .The action reminded her so much of Kara and wondered how had she missed all those obvious traits and not connect the links much earlier. But as Kara's face was lit much better with the movement Lena's gaze flickered down to a shallow cut on the corner of the Kryptonian's lower lip. It was hardly noticeable but the threats that could as much as touch the Superhero on earth were so slim and that's what worried her.

_Not that I'm concerned. You don't have to go out of your way and care for those going behind your back thinking you're not worthy of their trust even time after time she proved to have done only good._

She reminded herself.

But Supergirl bleeding meant a possible exposure to Kryptonite. Her stomach involuntarily dropped at the chances.

"Kara, you......you're bleeding" Lena pointed to her own lips.

Kara followed the action and found the tiniest amount of blood coating her index finger.

"Oh um in Lex's vault there was some sort of an altered Kryptonite laser not the actual substance but weaken my powers to a small degree I guess. But don't worry I'm fine, totally ok." The reporter quickly concluded as concern seemed to grow on her friend with each word. 

Lena knows how strong Kara's feeling or despise is regarding Kryptonite. Now to see her talk about the lethal substance so nonchalantly was quite unnerving. It pained her to see that Kara looked as if she deserved it, a cost to pay for hurting her best friend.

"I should get going" Kara announced.

Lena is oblivious to what overcame her as she caught the blonde by her arms and tugged back. 

Kara would've barely flinched if the action had not been completely unexpected.

"You can't just fly away dropping something like that on me which may I mention happened because you had gone to fetch _me_ some stupid journals." Lena stated firmly all in one breath.

Kara stood there mouth agape.

A memory flashed through Lena's mind, unwelcomed.

_Their first meeting at L-corp. Kara had stood just like that adorning the exact expression._

"Maybe you should have it checked."

_By me._

The words left unsaid but the implication understood.

"You don't have to do that for me. It's just a small cut-"

"I want to. Can you please just let me? I want to be sure there would be no consequences".

The moment she processed what she had blurted out she wished to go to a corner cry her eyes out. Since Lex outed Kara's not so little secret she thought she wouldn't beat herself up & play a fool for someone who perfectly knew how everyone around had used her to their benefits in the past. So close to be overwhelmed by all the feelings & emotions buried deep inside her seeming to bubble up she was relieved to be jerked back to the surroundings when Kara let her agreement known.

Gesturing the Kryptonian to follow her Lena turned, starting to her lab in the basement. 

Lena tried to reassure herself during their short walk.

_This is a facade. To lead her on to think we are on the same side._

_I don't care about her anymore._

_I have moved on._

_I don't have feelings for her anymore._

_I don't._


End file.
